


Just You

by Otter_Love_ASL



Series: One-Shot Sunday [11]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Caring Partner, F/M, Gen, Injury, Multi, Other, worried brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otter_Love_ASL/pseuds/Otter_Love_ASL
Summary: Jay gets injured on the job and Hailey makes it her job to be there for him. Are things more than they seem? "One-Shot Sunday" Prompt. Full Prompt inside
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead & Will Halstead
Series: One-Shot Sunday [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917127
Kudos: 25





	Just You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: nznaturalkiwi (Tumblr)- I'd love to see/read something where Jay is assaulted while undercover and is released from Med on strict orders for bed rest so we get a bruised and shirtless Jay in bed with Hailey looking after him and when she asks him if there's anything else he needs, he pulls her onto the bed next to him and replies, "Just you".

"Jay. Jay," Jay hears someone calling his name, but it sounds like it is through a tunnel. "Jay, stay with me," the voice– Hailey, he recognizes, calls him again.

"Hailey?" He questions, trying to sit up.

Hailey gently pushes him back down, "No, stay down, you're okay."

"Did we get them?" He asks, wanting to know what happened after his cover was made.

"We got them– they're going away for life."

"Good. When can I get out of here?" Jay questions, just wanting to go home to his bed and pass out from the pain.

"Not yet. Voight called for an ambo. You need to get checked out."

"I'm fine."

"Jay you were unconscious, that's not fine."

"I just need a minute."

"Jay you can't win this one."

"Hailey-" Jay gets cut off when Brett shows up with Foster.

"Jay, we really need to stop seeing each other like this," Brett jokes while getting out her equipment.

"What happened?" Questions Foster.

"His cover was blown. When we got here, he was unconscious," Hailey answers, knowing better than to let Jay answer.

"Okay, Jay. Think you can walk to the ambo, or do you need the stretcher?" Brett asks the stubborn detective.

"I can walk," Jay answers while sitting up.

"Okay, let's get you one the stretcher," Brett replies when Jay hisses in pain at the movement.

Once they have Jay on the stretcher, the two paramedics guide it back to the ambulance with Hailey walking by Jay's side. Catching their sergeant's attention, Hailey calls over to him, "I'm going with him." Voight nods his approval, knowing it was useless trying to tell her otherwise.

* * *

In the back of the ambulance, Brett and Foster are checking over Jay while Hailey watches her partner, trying notice any subtle changes as Jay is too stubborn to admit to anything.

After they are finished their exam of the detective, Brett declares, "You've earned yourself a trip to Med. You have a concussion and some fractured ribs. I can't tell how bad without an x-ray."

"Hailey," Jay groans, knowing that his brother is working at this very moment.

"Can you call ahead and let them know it's Jay? Will's working now," Hailey asks Foster as she gets out of the back of the ambulance to get into the front to drive.

"Gotcha," the paramedic replies, having seen the older brother's reaction to Jay being brought in to Med in the past.

* * *

In the ambulance bay, Will is waiting for them when 61 pulls in. Opening the back doors, Hailey jumps out to give them room to get the stretcher.

"What happened?" Will asks as they wheel Jay into an empty trauma bay.

"His cover got blown," Hailey answers.

"Concussion and fractured ribs," Brett tells Marcel and the nurse that are in the room, before rattling off his stats, which are in normal enough range giving his condition to help Will relax.

"Okay, everybody clear," Marcel orders so they can do an x-ray.

The machine buzzes and then a picture appears on the screen.

"You've got three fractures ribs," Marcel tells Jay while looking at the picture.

"Okay, can I leave now?"

"No. You have a concussion and we need a scan to make sure there isn't a bleed. Especially since this isn't your first concussion."

"I'm fine."

"Jay, you were unconscious when I got to you," Hailey reminds him.

* * *

"You gotta get me out of here," Jay tells Hailey when she walks into his room.

"No, you heard Dr. Marcel. You're staying overnight for observation and if everything is okay in the morning, then you can leave.

"But I feel fine," Jay complains.

"How does three fractured ribs and a concussion feel fine? You can't even sit up by yourself without pain."

Jay moves to prove her wrong, but Hailey stops him by placing a hand on his shoulder, gently pushing him back down.

"You know I hate hospitals."

"I know. Just try to relax. Do you need something for pain?"

"No. You should go home. Will's going to stop by after his shift."

"I don't mind."

"Doesn't Voight need you at work?"

"He said to make sure you don't try to escape."

* * *

"Hey, ready to get out of here?" Will asks walking into Jay's room the next morning.

"Yes," Jay answers before wincing in pain.

"Let me see," Will orders, already pulling at the hospital gown before Jay could answer. "The bruising is pretty bad already," Will comments looking at his brother's black and blue rib cage.

"Will," Jay starts.

"You can still go home, but I want you on bed rest. I mean it Jay, only get up to use the bathroom and eat. I'll check on your ribs again in a few days and maybe you can migrate to the couch."

"I'll make sure he listens," Hailey offers before Jay could protest.

"If you aren't going to take anything for pain, you can use ice wrapped in a towel."

"Fine," Jay mutters, just glad that his brother isn't forcing narcotics on him.

"Detective, here are your discharge papers," a nurse hands him a clipboard.

"Thanks," he mutters while looking for where to sign.

"Someone will bring a wheelchair in for you in a moment."

"I don't-" Jay starts.

"Hospital policy," Will interrupts him.

Jay lets out a sigh of annoyance.

* * *

"Okay, a little bit farther," Hailey encourages as she helps Jay up to his apartment.

Jay opens the door to his apartment and Hailey guides him to his room.

"Hailey," Jay complains.

"You heard Will– bed rest," she answers while helping him take a seat on the bed.

"You're bossy," Jay teases as he slowly moves to take off his shirt before he gets under his covers to lay down.

"Don't move– I'll be right back," Hailey orders him before leaving his room to go into the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Hailey gets out two gallon plastic bags and puts ice in the first one before sealing it, then placing the first bag into the second one and grabbing a towel from the drawer and wrapping it around the bag.

"Here," Hailey hand Jay the ice when she goes back into his room. "Do you need anything else?" Hailey asks, knowing Jay would never ask on his own.

Jay adjusts the bag on his ribs, "Just you," he answers, pulling her down with him.

"Jay!" Hailey shrieks in surprise, putting her free hand down on the bed so she doesn't land on him. "I don't want to hurt you," Hailey answers regaining her composure.

"You won't hurt me. It will help," Jay gives her puppy dog eyes he knows she can't say _no_ to.

"Fine," Hailey gives in moving around to the other side of his bed and climbs in with him.

Jay slowly moves, careful of his ribs, so he is close enough to touch her. "Thanks for being here."

"Always," Hailey promises.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Couple of hours late, but it's up. The one-shot for November 8 was not actually published until November 14.
> 
> Updates:
> 
> \+ Man's Best Friend: Hiatus- editing to add to AO3. Chapters 1-15 edited. Hoping to be back on track and updating it again between THanksgiving (US) and Christmas.
> 
> \+ Rock Bottom: Hiatus- needs more research and thinking about changing the approach. Also needs a hard edit, don't like how it's turning out.
> 
> +Silence is a Strange Sound; In-progress- working on chapter 5. Can't wait to share more. Updated on the first of the month.
> 
> \+ A to Z: Completed- being edited for minor things; no major/noticeable changes.
> 
> +Whump prompt by floopdeedoodee (Spelling?): In-progress. On chapter 2 of 5; case-oriented.
> 
> +One-Shot Sunday: If you want to see something, request it.
> 
> \+ Awareness One-Shots: Not really planning on anything right now, unless you all want one for Epilepsy (Seizures) Awareness
> 
> Notes:
> 
> 1) On my Twitter I have screenshots of detailed information on the characters of PD. I need to add more still, but there is a good bit of information. I'm in the process of organizing my Med and Fire charts to add. Feel free to use that if you are looking for something to make your story canon. Twitter: otter_love_asl Also if you have any good Twitter suggestions in the fandom to follow, let me know. Or if you know other fanfic writer's twitter.
> 
> 2) If you want to request something you can contact me onFanfiction.Net and Tumblr: Otter-Love-ASL & on here and Twitter: Otter_Love_ASL


End file.
